


"If you kill him, you kill me."

by killing_all_joy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Death Threats, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Focusing in Musical Theatre Class, M/M, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, i didn't tag as graphic depictions bc its not graphic and tbh pretty fluffy, idk I think Logan's a little sassy in here but that's up to interpretation, knives tw, like to be clear theres minor violence but it's not graphic or extended, no beta we die like men, sanders sides human au, stage actor au, thats just how it is, they're gay and protective yall, this is short, this is short anyway i wrote it during class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Logan and Roman are stage actors who are starring in a play together. Someone is jealous of Roman's part. Also it's gay.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	"If you kill him, you kill me."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is titled like one of my tumblr prompts but it's not. I wasn't prompted it I just wrote it out of boredom. Again, there is death threats and knives but it's really just arguing and running so that's why I didn't tag it.

Logan pushed Roman back towards the fence, staring at their attacker with a fire in his eyes. He was nervous too, but he didn’t let it show.

“Why did you punch Roman?” Logan asked, standing in front of his coworker protectively.

“Why do you think?” the man said. “He stole my role!”

Logan rolled his eyes. “He got the role you wanted; there’s a difference.”

“I want his role. And I wanted to work with you. We would make a showstopping team.”

Roman scoffed from behind Logan. “There’s other roles. But I really want this one, so-”

“What? I’ll have to kill you for it?”

Roman snorted.

The man pulled out a knife. “Well, then. You’re in luck.”

Logan heard Roman back up in shock and collide with the fence. Logan’s nerves rose and his face hardened.

“If you kill him, you kill me,” Logan said firmly, making sure his body was fully in front of Roman’s.

The man paused his movements. “We deserve to work together.”

“No. We all deserve the roles we got.”

“I didn’t get a role.”

“Exactly.”

The man pointed his knife at Logan, an irate glare demonizing his features. “I will not hesitate to run you through with this to get to him.”

A series of metallic clinks was heard behind Logan. The actor ignored them, but because he had an idea of what it was, decided to keep the man occupied.

“That would be highly illogical,” Logan stated. “Your hands aren’t gloved. The police could easily match the blade to your knife. Your shoes aren’t too big; I noticed the way you were walking. There’s a security camer-”

“Shut _up_!”

“I thought I would tell you all the problems with your murder attempt.”

“I don’t want to-”

Logan suddenly felt himself get pulled back and lifted by his collar. His eyes widened in shock, hands grasping at anything they could hold onto—which ended up being the metal fence behind him. He quickly realized Roman was on top of the fence and trying to help him up. Logan immediately started scaling up and over the fence as fast as he could, hearing him and Roman’s feet hit the asphalt on the other side simultaneously. Roman’s hand immediately clasped around Logan’s and they took off in a run. They vaguely heard their attacker start to pursue them.

They ran down the street, both running faster than they ever had before. Roman spotted a crowded Starbucks nearby and dragged Logan into it.

Roman threw the door open with his free hand, Logan following his costar into the coffeeshop. The door shut behind them as customers regarded the two panting actors with alarm.

To both surround themselves with people and be inconspicuous, they entered the long line.

Logan searched his pockets for his wallet. “Oh no, I might not be-”

Roman put a hand on his arm. “Everything you want is on me.”

“Thank you,” Logan replied graciously. “It would be very suspicious for me to enter the line for coffee and have no money. I’ll be sure to pay you back-”

“Nonsense. It’s all on me, no strings or paybacks.”

“Oh, you don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Roman interrupted with a smile. “You saved my life. It’s the least I can do.”

Logan opened his mouth to object.

“And besides, even if you hadn’t done that, I could never let someone so handsome pay.”

Logan felt his face heat up. “This really isn’t the ideal time for a date, especially considering we are supposed to work toge-”

“Oh honey, no,” Roman said quickly.

Logan couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

“Our first date will be under much better circumstances—and also not at a Starbucks,” Roman continued with a grin. “There’s this new Italian restaurant on 12th Street; it’s not too far from the theater either. I hear it’s very fancy and very good. I was thinking that we could dine there after closing night, both as a celebration and as an act of courtship.”

“Are you asking me out after you almost got murdered?”

“Are you accepting?”

Logan couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
